


Flores para tí

by drayroues



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: KaiShin relacion establecida, M/M, Mayormente dialogo, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Romance, lenguaje de las flores, o eso intento, post kid, son universitarios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drayroues/pseuds/drayroues
Summary: Kaito llega un día a su su lugar asignado -por él mismo- y descubre un inocente clavel amarillo que reposa tranquilamente.Shinichi tiene algo que decir al respecto.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 10





	Flores para tí

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa de nuevo, admito que quedé un poco fascinada por tan bello lenguaje; espero que les guste esta pequeña historia~
> 
> Dray-chan

* * *

“¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que esto significa?” Pregunta Shinichi a su lado; Kaito percibe la mirada alerta de su novio; porque él sí sabe lo que significa y también se da cuenta de que en cuanto la vio; algo debió reflejarse en su rostro.

“Supongo que es imposible llevarse bien con todos” dice con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros, toma asiento ignorando deliberadamente la mirada inquisidora que está seguro, el otro refleja en su rostro.

“Sabes que lo descubriré de todos modos, ¿cierto?” murmura sentándose junto a él, tratando de ser discreto en la reducción de distancia.

“Yup, pero no será ahora” Afirma, enseñando el celular que pertenece a Kudo.

El otro suspira sin inmutarse. “Te gusta complicarme las cosas, ¿verdad?”

“Es parte del encanto, cariño” Kaito procede a sacar su bloc de notas, pues el único profesor que tienen en común, ha entrado dando instrucciones a diestra y siniestra.

* * *

Es a mitad de su almuerzo que un muy indignado Shinichi aparece, sacando humo por las orejas. “¿Quién en su sano juicio” Espeta. “te odiaría, a ti, de todas las personas?” pregunta sentándose frente a él “¿Y bien?” cruza sus brazos, arqueando una ceja, él está esperando una respuesta.

“Hola a ti también, Cariño; es un gusto volver a verte después de unas horas de soledad”

“Estoy esperando.” Puntualiza.  


“No lo sé, no se me ocurre nadie más que Hakuba, pero dudo que fuera tan lejos como para hacer eso.” Picotea su ensalada, dando un encogimiento de hombros.  


“¿Le has hecho a alguien una broma recientemente?, ¿Has notado comportamientos particularmente sospechosos en alguien a tu alrededor?, ¿Alguien te ha seguido en los últimos días?

Suspira, aquí vamos. “Hey, Meitantei, un gusto verlo nuevamente. ¿Qué lo trae por estos lares?” 

“No huyas a Kid. Responde Kuroba” Ugh. Kuroba significa enojado.

“La respuesta es No, a todas.”

“¿Estás seguro?”

“Lo prometo, he sido bueno pero, Nichi, ¿soy yo o aquí está iniciando una obsesión?, ¿debería preocuparme?” sin esperar a que el otro respondiera, Kaito cambió de asiento, tomando lugar al lado de su novio.

Kudo gimió recargando su cabeza en el hombro del otro. “Lo siento, últimamente he estado inmerso en casos donde la víctima es asesinada por minúsculas cosas”

“Tranquilo, ¡No moriré por una flor!, ¿por qué no mejor comemos?, el curry no sabe bien, frío”

* * *

_ Perdón  _

Eso es lo que significaba el ciclamen, de ese color específico.

“¿Ves? no era nada” Dijo feliz el mago, tomando con delicadeza tan bella flor.

Ante el silencio de su amante, se giró sólo para ver que este le fruncía el ceño a su teléfono.

“¿Sucede algo?”

“...No, bueno, es Megure” duda, preguntándose si debería irse o quedarse.  


“Ve, tomaré notas por ti, y preguntaré a tus compañeros lo mismo”

El detective sonrió agradecido, dando un suave beso a su comprensivo novio. “Te veré luego” promete saliendo del lugar. 

“Mira que cariñoso se pone cuando se trata de casos, no es justo” refunfuñó tratando de que el rojo en sus mejillas desapareciera. Tenía suerte de que fuese viernes.

* * *

_ ¿Aceptaras mi mensaje? _

“Huh, Yamamoto-san, ¿sabes si alguien vino a dejar esto?” Preguntó a su compañero, la mañana del lunes; pues su novio, le había avisado que probablemente no asistiría a clases por toda la semana y que estaría en algún lugar de Tokio investigando a su sospechoso.

“No, he estado aquí desde las ocho, pero no he visto a nadie acercarse a tu lugar”

“está bien, gracias” giró suavemente el tallo de aquella flor, ¿así que un mensaje? Kaito soltó una leve risa, esperando a lo que sea que esta extraña persona le quisiera decir. Del desprecio a una petición, ¿no es cierto?

…

“Kaito, cuando me llamaste diciendo que era urgente, esperé que por lo menos, fuera un asesinato o algo así; no el comienzo de un extraño intercambio.”

“¡pero Nichi!, tu mencionaste los crímenes de odio”

“¿No se había disculpado ya de eso?”

“...Bien, pero quiero que sepas que si algo sucede, te haré responsable”

“No dormiré bien esta noche, ¿Contento?”

“Intenta de nuevo” ríe cariñosamente “Espero verte pronto, Te amo~”

* * *

_ Gracias _

“¿Pero por qué, por aceptar su intención?”

La persona al otro lado de la linea simplemente cortó.

“Grosero, ya verá ese idiota cuando regrese”

* * *

_ Soy feliz de quererte _

_ “ _ Aww, aunque pudiste habérmelo dicho a la cara” refunfuñó, tomando apuntes de la clase. 

…

“¡Aoko!, escucha, mi Shin-chan no ha estado cerca, y estoy aburrido, ¿que debería hacer?”

“Para empezar, encontrar un pasatiempo.”

Kaito jadeó, llevando su mano al pecho “Estas des-invitada a mi boda” 

“Ni siquiera te vas a casar, tonto”

“Oh, pero lo haré, ¡Shin-chan llevará el vestido más hermoso de mi creación!”

“Llevaré flores a tu funeral” promete su amiga de infancia, disfrutando la mueca que el contrario hace ante su comentario.  


* * *

_ Eres precioso, te admiro. _

_ “ _ Gracias, pero no entiendo por qué” susurró a la nada.

Estuvo un tiempo inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que el pitido de su teléfono lo regresó a la realidad.

“¿Si?” respondió, cuando pudo salir de su salón de clases.

“Hola Kaito, perdón por no llamar ayer, Estuvimos en persecución; creo que tiene a alguien dentro, porque se enteró de la emboscada”

“Si… Eso suena genial, cielo”

“¿Está todo bien?, no te oyes bien."

“No, no; un poco inmerso en cosas, no te preocupes”

“Kuroba Kaito, no sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero déjame decirte que sea lo que sea, lo superarás y saldrás sonriendo porque eres así de increíble. Elimina lo que te este molestando” dijo seriamente; Kaito sospechaba que estaba a punto de continuar su discurso y se preparó con entusiasmo para ello. Hasta que un fuerte “Kudo-kun, se le ha visto en los alrededores” sonó de quiene el creía, era Takagi. Shinichi suspiró, murmurando una disculpa. “Te veré luego”

Kaito tarareó notablemente feliz, dirigiéndose a donde su amiga le esperaba, ¡su novio era tan lindo!

* * *

_ Eres el objeto de mis deseos _

Okay, ese si que era un mensaje fuerte.

“¿Kuroba-kun?” llamó su maestro “No se le nota muy bien, es libre de ir a la enfermería; revise que no tenga fiebre” añadió como una ocurrencia tardía al ver el rojo de su rostro.

“Lo haré, muchas gracias” chilló, saliendo apresuradamente del lugar.

* * *

El sábado de esa mañana, Kaito despertó siendo un lío de persona. Casi iba una semana sin ver a su compañero y eso lo tenía sumamente estresado. 

El timbre sonó, obligando a Kaito a tener que pararse y salir de su cómoda _y fría_ cama.

Con pereza, abrió las puertas de su hogar, saludando lo que parecía ser un ramo de flores.

  
  


_ Me has llegado al corazón. _

Oh si, se había olvidado de ello.

Agradeció al repartidor, llevando el ramo a su cocina. En total eran 10. 

S i no recordaba mal, eso significaba…

* * *

“Te tomo tu tiempo llegar aquí, Kaito”

“Perdón por la tardanza, Nichi; al parecer la tarjeta con la dirección se le había perdido al repartidor.”

“No te ves sorprendido, ¿cuando descubriste que era yo?”

“Bueno, al principio me pareció sospechoso que estuvieses tan serio cuando la primera persona se disculpó. Pero lo descarté enseguida cuando dijiste que era por Megure. Y el Lunes. No recuerdo haberte mencionado cual o que significado tenía la flor. Lo confirmé cuando llamaste ese día y diste ese gran discurso”

Enumeró para gran satisfacción del detective. “Excelente deducción, ¿Ahora quién es el detective de nosotros?”

“Oh, silencio.” carcajeo tomando asiento frente a su novio.

“¿Y, qué te parece este restaurante?, si no recuerdo mal, hace un mes mencionaste que querías venir a este lugar.”

Frase hecha, la feliz pareja procedió a comer los alimentos que al parecer, Shinichi ya había pedido.

“Gracias por todo, Nichi, estoy feliz de ser tu novio” sinceró tomando la mano de este. “Feliz aniversario” dijo extendiendo el regalo que guardaba en su bolsillo. Un nuevo reloj, hecho por él mismo.

“Gracias a ti, por darme los mejores cinco años de mi vida” Cuando soltó esas palabras, Kaito vio con sorpresa como este se ponía de pie, caminando hasta quedar frente a él. Nadie, más que Shinichi, podía atestiguar que el infame ex- Kaitou Kid, chilló realmente agudo, cuando este se hincó sobre su rodilla y susurró: “Kuroba Kaito, ¿Me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?” Kaito se abalanzó a su ahora prometido, gritando de manera emocionada un “Acepto” en diferentes idiomas.

Siendo testigo de la feliz pareja, una flor reposaba en el florero de la mesa de aquel restaurante. 

_ Te amaré eternamente. _

* * *

**Omake**

“Usted debe ser Fujimoto Kaori-san, ¿verdad?Me presento, soy Kudo Shinichi. Seré claro, ¿Qué asuntos tiene con Kuroba Kaito al dejar ese claro mensaje de desprecio?”

“N-no, ¡fue un malentendido!”

“¿Disculpa?”

“Yo tenía la intención de darle un tulipán amarillo, pero creo que mi hermano se equivocó y terminó dando la flor amarilla en cuestión” explicó nerviosamente. “Ah, en el lenguaje de las flores, es una declaración” añadió.

“Fujimoto-san, no sé si usted lo sepa, pero Kaito es mi novio, de hecho cumpliremos cinco años de relación en una semana”

“¡Lo siento mucho, no sabía!” gritó haciendo un sin fin de reverencias. 

“No, descuide, perdone usted, mi comportamiento rudo”

“¡No hay problema!, si me permite preguntar, ¿ya tiene planeado que hacer?”

“Yo, uh… quiero encontrar una manera de expresarle lo mucho que quiero estar con él; siento que solo darle el anillo, no está bien”

“¿Conoce usted el lenguaje de las flores?” dijo ella con un extraño brillo en los ojos. “Porque tengo un gran libro de ello” 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Adivinan que flores son las que use?
> 
> Dato: Cuando llegan a su salón de clases con anillos a juego, sus compañeros hacen tanta bulla que el profesor tuvo que cancelar su sesión y les felicitó permitiendo realizar una pequeña celebración xD


End file.
